Telephone Español
by Smile I Exist
Summary: Courtney cree ser mejor que Noah en lo que a canto se refiere. Trent los escucha en secreto. ¿Cuál será su favorito? Canción: Telphone - Glee Cast             -English Version : look for Telephone English.-


Hola, pues aquí mi primera historia con Trent y Noah a la cabeza! Que emoción! Antes que nada esta historia es yaoi por lo que si te molesta te aconsejo que busques otras historias de tu agrado. For people that speak English I'll post soon this story in your idiom!

Asuntos legales: Nada de esto me pertenece y no obtengo ganancia alguna.

Aclaración:

Aa Bb = historia

-Aa Bb- Diálogo de los personajes

_**Aa Bb **_= Courtney cantando

_Aa Bb _= Noah cantando

Aa Bb = Noah y Courtney cantando al mismo tiempo.

Trent caminaba, mejor dicho corría por los pasillos del avión en busca de un escondite, lográndose esconder en un pequeño armario donde el equipo de producción mantenía lo necesario para limpiar. Al escuchar pasos, y todavía con su respiración agitada, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible. Escucho las voces demasiado agudas de Katie y Sadie preguntando por su nombre. Después de asegurarse que las clones se habían ido, salió del closet y se encaminó hacia donde estaba su novia Gwen para arreglar una pelea muy fuerte que habían tenido. No había ni caminado 15 metros cuando escuchó a Courtney discutiendo con Noah acerca de música. Como la buena persona que era él, y siendo él competidor más musical del show, decidió ayudarlos.

-No sé porque crees que vas a ganar, todos saben que yo soy perfecta cantando- afirmó Courtney con ese toque de superioridad que ella tenía. –Tú cantas como niña- . Ambos demasiado concentrados para notar a cierto competidor observando desde la puerta.

-Canto mejor que tú, cariño- dijo Noah indiferente.

-¿Quieres apostar?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Adelante-dijo Noah con una mirada fría y calculadora.

Trent, por no tener nada mejor que hacer decidió ver su pequeña competencia para entretenerse un rato, eso sí, sin moverse de su lugar.

Courtney, tomó del escritorio su PDA y comenzó a buscar en sus archivos una canción que creyó, sería conveniente. Luego de 20 segundos empezó a sonar la melodía. Noah conocía esa canción y creyó que tenía esta pequeña competencia.

Primero empezó Courtney:

_**Hello, Hello baby**_

_**I've got no service in the club you say, say**_

_**Wha – What did you say, are you breaking up on me?**_

_**Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy **_

_Kind-Kinda busy_

_**Kind-Kinda busy**_

_Sorry I cannot hear you, I'm kinda of busy_

_Just a second, it's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you while I've a drink in my hand, eh_

_You should made some plans with me, you knew that I was free_

_And now you won't stop callin' me, I'm kinda busy_

_**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore**_

_I left my head and my heart in the dance floor_

_**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore**_

_I left my head and my heart in the dance floor_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_(Stop telephonin' me)_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_(I'm busy)_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_(Stop telephonin' me)_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_**()**_

_Can call if you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_**()**_

_Cuz' I'm out in the club and I'm zipping that bub and you're __not gonna reach my telephone_

_**(Whoooooooooo)**_

_Can call if you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_**(Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)**_

_Cuz' I'm out in the club and I'm zipping that bub and you're __not gonna reach my telephone_

_The way you're blowin' up my phone won't make me leave no faster_

_Put my coat on faster, leave my girls no faster_

_I should left my phone at home cuz' this is a disaster_

_Callin' like a collector, sorry I cannot answer._

_**Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party**_

_**And I'm sick and tired of my phone ringin-ging**_

_Sometimes I feel like I live in __**Grand Central Station**_

_Tonight I'm not taking no calls cuz' I'll be dancin'_

_**Dancin'**__, __**Dancin'**_

_Tonight I'm dancin' and not taking no calls cuz' I'll be dancin'_

_**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore**_

_I left my head and my heart in the dance floor_

_**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore**_

_I left my head and my heart in the dance floor_

_**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore**_

_I left my head and my heart in the dance floor_

_**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore**_

_I left my head and my heart in the dance floor_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_(Stop telephonin' me)_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_(I'm busy)_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_(Stop telephonin' meeeeeee)_

_**Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh**_

_Can call if you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Cuz' I'm out in the club and I'm zipping that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_**Can call if you want but there's no one home and you're not gonna reach my telephone**_

_**Cuz' I'm out in the club and I'm zipping that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone**_

_Ma telephone, ma ma telephone _

_Cuz' I'm out in the club and I'm zipping that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Ma telephone, ma ma telephone_

_Cuz' I'm out in the club and I'm zipping that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone_

Para cuando ambos terminaron la canción, se miraron con recelo. Courtney cantaba bien pero forzaba mucho la voz, en cambio Noah cantaba bien, no podía alcanzar notas altas pero tenía una buena voz y ambos lo sabían. Courtney solo dijo – Te lo dije - y se marcho. Trent alcanzó a evitar que Courtney lo viera para evitar que la morena le preguntara quién había ganado y meterse en problemas. Entró al cuarto y vio a Noah leyendo un libro como si nada hubiera pasado. Se acerco y le dijo – Creo que eres mucho mejor que ella – y se fue.

Trent no alcanzó a notar como Noah se enrojecía por aquel comentario. Ni tampoco cuando Noah, en una voz muy baja susurró: - Al fin me toma en cuenta. Gracias Courtney, te debo una.- Y continuó leyendo.


End file.
